boboiboyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ying/Relationships
This page is for describing Ying's relationships with other characters. Relationships Friends BoBoiBoy's Gang Yaya Being the only two girls in BoBoiBoy's Gang and TAPOPS in general (until Shielda is shown to be a member), they are close and seem to have a much closer relationship with each other than with the boys of the group. It is assumed that they've been friends since kindergarten before BoBoiBoy entered the picture. However, things get a little tense between them whenever the exams come around. Both being very smart individuals and wanting to be the best, they become very competitive and go as far as to completely ignore each other's existence and to try cheat to get that first place. However, they both learned the consequences of that. By BoBoiBoy Galaxy, they seemed to have completely accepted each other as close friends, maybe even best friends. They are often paired together in battles and when excited, they seem to excitedly embrace each other. In Episode 11, Yaya got up to her anger when Ying was injured by Sai and Shielda and went out of her way to try attack them, but it remained fruitless as they were extremely powerful. Nonetheless, like everyone else, Ying is not fond of Yaya's cookies. BoBoiBoy Ying and BoBoiBoy first met when he answered the phone and to his surprise, found out it was just Ying talking on the phone because she was too shy. Just like Yaya and Gopal, Ying and BoBoiBoy hit it off from there and they seemed to be good friends. She was also the first person to warn BoBoiBoy about the severity of Yaya's Biscuits. Gopal It is assumed that Ying and Gopal were friends and knew each other much longer before BoBoiBoy entered the picture. Ying often finds Gopal's egotistical and selfish behavior to be annoying, but seems to put up with his behavior. By BoBoiBoy Galaxy, Ying and Gopal seem to be close enough to now work together properly, as Ying was able to devise a plan to help defeat the Platypus Monster by using Gopal's powers. Fang In the beginning, Ying was not fond of Fang, due to Fang's aloof attitude causing him to ignore her and Yaya's greetings. She found him arrogant and unsociable, unlike BoBoiBoy, which further caused Fang's resentment and rivalry towards BoBoiBoy. However, when Fang started to mellow down and eventually joined their team, they became good friends and got a little close, but their closeness disappear ever since Fang left Earth. Now is not afraid to show when she's upset at him, like when Fang forgot to reveal that Captain Kaizo was actually his brother. They are also the only two characters who knows how to speak Mandarin Chinese, and are shown in the Chinese New Year Promos together. Ochobot Ochobot and Ying are close friends. Ochobot frequently gives her as well as her friend's advice. TAPOPS Cici Ko Ying, along with Yaya, was able to find favor with Cici Ko, and despite having joined at a later time compared to BoBoiBoy and Gopal, received a higher rank than them. Unlike the boys of the group, particularly Gopal, both her and Yaya are much more respectful and obedient towards Cici Ko, and are much better at following his orders. Cattus and BellBot Ying first saw the little cactus kitty in Episode 4, where she found the little creature to be very cute. She continues to have that statement, despite seeing it's larger and more scarier form. Other Friends Tok Aba Ying respects Tok Aba and occasionally helps him at his café. He repays Ying and her friends by giving them free delicious cocoa drinks. Popo Ying and Popo met in South Pole and they seem to be friends, because Popo let Ying take him back to Rintis Island with her after getting ice for BoBoiBoy (Episode 6). Once, when Ying ran to the South Pole, she sneezed, which caused her to lose her powers and become frozen. Popo helped her out by throwing snowballs at her face to make her sneeze in Season 1, Episode 3 (originally in the "Meet Ying" short). Enemies Adu Du In the first season, Adu Du and Ying were enemies. She teamed up with her friends to beat him up while he came up with various ways to defeat BoBoiBoy and steal cocoa. They continue to be foes until Season 2, Episode 12. After they met Ejo Jo, Ying decided to team up with her friends to defeat him and help Adu Du after his great loss of Probe. Unfortunately, she was captured by Ejo Jo during that particular mission. She Calls Adu Du "Square Head". Probe Probe is an evil sidekick of Adu Du's. Season 2, Episode 12, where she felt sorry and sad for his death, which led to her and her friends trying every possible way to defeat the abominable Ejo Jo and help Adu Du, who was later considered as their friend. Ejo Jo Ejo Jo's cruelty had led to Probe's death and Adu Du's misery, which made Ying and her friends show extreme hatred for the alien. They decided to work as a team to defeat him, but Ying was unfortunately caught by him in process. Ying was devastated when Ejo Jo destroyed Probe. ms:Ying/Hubungan Category:Relationships Category:Team BoBoiBoy